Laugh Often, Love Much
by lawslave
Summary: Life goes on around you, even when you're planning a wedding. Follows 'The Proposal'.
1. Chapter 1

I can't seem to let this series go. A million thanks to siss7 for your wonderful feedback!

Chapter 1: The Date

Eddie unlocked the door to the apartment, closing it quietly behind her. She'd just gotten off the graveyard shift and was ready to join her fiancee in bed, thinking that Jamie would still be sleeping considering he had just come off swing as she was starting her tour. She really hated when they worked different tours but there really wasn't much they could do about that.

She hung up her jacket and purse in the entryway and started to make her way to the bedroom when she caught sight of a hand hanging off the end of the sofa. She took a detour through the living room and found Jamie on the couch, dressed in sweats and a tee, with his laptop open and laying precariously across the right side of his stomach, in sleep mode - just like its owner.

Eddie smiled at the sight. Jamie was cramming for the upcoming sergeant's exam which he was scheduled to take in a few days. He'd been studying for the last six months, likening it to studying for the bar exam. Eddie had told him that if he passed the New York Bar Exam in one try, he had no worries with the sergeant's exam, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

Eddie and his old TO were the only ones that knew he was even signed up for the exam. He wanted to do this on his own, without anyone saying he got any kind of unfair help from the commissioner's office - people might still talk anyway, but he would know he did it on his own - and without any extra pressure, stress or expectations from the family. Eddie said he was nuts to think his family would in any way make this more difficult for him, but in the end she understood. Jamie wanted to further his career with the department on his own merit, not because of a hook. And if that meant keeping this a secret for his own peace of mind, so be it. She would always back him one hundred percent.

Jamie had first started to reconsider the direction he wanted to take his career with the NYPD after he and Eddie had moved in together. He'd always thought he wanted to be a detective like his brothers and father, but the longer he went without promotion, the more he realized how much he loved being on the streets and how important the job really was. And when he'd been assigned his second boot, JC Cruz, he also realized that he was actually good at training and overseeing younger officers out the field.

One day, Renzulli had said as much and brought up the fact that the sergeant's exam was scheduled to be given later in the year. He suggested that he take it, telling him that although the job comes with administrative duties, he'd be excellent at supervising patrol officers and all that it entailed. And that was all it took - those words of encouragement and just knowing he was being proactive about advancing his career.

Eddie reached down and caressed his stubbled cheek with the back of her hand. "Hey," she said softly.

Jamie's head moved towards her hand as his eyes fluttered open, one side of his mouth curling up into a smile. "Hey." He lifted his head and looked around the living room, squinting at the morning sunlight that creeped out along the edges of the drapes. "Time is it?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"Almost nine. Fell asleep on the couch again. How late were you up?"

Jamie's head dropped back down to the pillow, his right arm coming down and hitting the laptop on his abdomen. "I don't know. Late."

"I bet. Good thing this will be over in a couple days. Then you can go back to sleeping in our bed on regular basis."

Jamie closed the laptop and sat up, placing the computer on the coffee table next to the ever-expanding patrol guide he'd been studying religiously.

"Come on, Reagan. You look like you could use some more sleep. And I'm about ready to drop where I stand." Eddie held her hand out, pulling him up off the couch and led him back to their bedroom.

Jaime followed quietly and without complaint, still half asleep and looking forward to getting in bed with his fiancee.

/

Eddie sat on the hood of Jamie's black Mustang which was parked across the street from the NYPD testing center in lower Manhattan. He'd spent the last six hours sitting for the sergeant's exam and she wanted to be there when he made his exit from the building to congratulate him on finally getting it over with and whisk him away for a much deserved celebratory drink.

She'd been eyeing the main entrance for the last thirty minutes when finally, she caught sight of him. Eddie jumped off the hood and waited by the car, trading smiles with him when he spotted her, a look of surprise on his face.

"Hey!" Jamie greeted. He approached her and pulled her in for a hug. "What are you doing here?"

When he released her, Eddie studied his face, seeing relief in his eyes. "Figured you could use a good stiff drink after sitting in there all day," she answered.

"I think I need more than one. That was worse than the bar, but only half as long."

"Maybe so, but I'm sure you passed with flying colors."

"We'll see."

"Come on, Reagan. Don't be such a negative Nelly. We don't call you 'Harvard' for nothing."

Jamie smirked back at her, happy she was there to support him like always.

Eddie jumped back onto the hood of the car and Jamie stood right in front of her, placing his hands on her waist.

Eddie placed her arms atop his and broached a subject she'd been putting off for the last few months. "Now that that's over, we can start talking wedding plans, cause I don't know about you, but I'm tired of the third degree about when we're gonna get this thing going."

"Don't remind me. We've been engaged less than two months and Erin and Linda ask me every time I see them if we've set a date." Jamie leaned in to kiss her. "Thanks for waiting for the exam to be over before making plans."

"I didn't mind. But we can't put it off any longer or the natives will grow more restless." Eddie looked down, a flash of sadness crossed her face.

Jamie didn't miss it. "What's on your mind?"

Eddie met his eyes and grinned. There wasn't much she could get past him. "It's gonna be weird doing this with my dad away, you know?"

Jamie ran his hands up and down her lower back. "I know. We'll both have people we'll be missing. But for you it's the walk down the aisle that's gonna make that harder, huh?"

Eddie pressed her lips together and nodded.

"Let's just go to the courthouse," he suggested, only half kidding.

Eddie released a laugh. "Oh, if it were up to just me and you, I'd be there in a heartbeat, but I got a mother with ridiculous ideas for this wedding and I'll have enough trouble just maintaining control of this thing for both our sakes. Plus, I think your family expects more than just a civil ceremony." She had no doubt they wanted a church wedding.

Jamie leaned in to press his forehead against hers. "How long does it even take to plan a wedding?"

"No idea, but people plan these things out a year in advance."

"A year? Don't want to wait a year to marry you."

"How about spring? April maybe? It'll still be a little cold here, but we won't hit the busy May-June wedding season."

Jamie leaned back and raised an eyebrow at her. "Did you Google that?"

"Come on, Reagan. Focus," she ordered.

"April. So eight months from now, I'll see you at the altar?" he asked with a smile.

"I'll be the one in white. Or maybe cream, haven't really decided."

Jamie's smile widened. He could care less what she wore so long as she made it to the church. "Come on, Janko. You owe me a drink."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews, much appreciated!

Early posting because today might be a crazy day.

Chapter 2: The Best Man

Jamie excused himself from JC and the precinct guys he'd been talking to when he spotted Danny coming through the door. He made his way to a stool at the bar as he waved his bother down.

"Hey, didn't think you were going to show," Jamie said as Danny plopped down tiredly in a seat next to him.

Danny signaled the bartender for a beer and turned to his brother. "Yeah, sorry. Got held up in an interrogation."

"Yeah? Did you crack 'em?"

"What do you think, kid?" he asked with a smirk.

"Don't know what I was thinking," Jamie deadpanned.

"Been a while since we've been out for beers." Danny glanced around the bar quickly and threw a wave at his brother's partner. "Where's your better half?"

Jamie shook his head as he turned his bottle around repeatedly. He'd seriously crammed the month before the sergeant's exam and had been a little out of pocket. "Sorry, the last month has been crazy at work. And contrary to popular belief, we're not joined at the hip. She's out with a friend."

"Sure you're not." Danny took a swig from the bottle the bartender brought over while grinning back at Jamie. "So, Linda said you guys finally got around to setting a date."

"Yeah, well a month anyway – April. Waiting to see about places that are available before we have an actual date. But Eddie and her mom are getting into the planning."

"April? Good job, kid. Nothing worse than weddings during football season. Word of advice – whatever she picks, just go with it, but don't be too quick to agree. Make it look like you're actually considering the options."

Jamie huffed out a laugh. "Are you speaking from experience?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah. Linda wanted my opinion on everything even though I knew she'd already made her decision. I learned real quick how to play along."

"I'll remember that." Jamie nodded and took a drink.

"So what else is going on?"

Jamie turned around in his seat to face Danny. "Actually, I wanted to ask you something wedding related."

"Yeah? Well, I gotta warn you, I can barely tell a rose from a carnation. Linda will tell you, I'm terrible at event planning," Danny joked. He picked at the label on his bottle and missed the serious expression on his brother's face.

"Yeah, no." Jamie cleared his throat. "Wanted to know if you'll be my best man."

Danny froze. With his beer bottle halfway up to his mouth, he turned his head towards Jamie.

After a moment of silence, Jamie asked, "Did I actually render Danny Reagan speechless?"

Danny looked at his bottle and smiled. "Probably the one and only time you ever will, kid" he conceded.

But he still hadn't answered the question. Jamie stared at his brother thinking that maybe he'd said something wrong.

Danny turned back to Jamie. "Seriously?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course. There's no one else I'd want up there but you." Jamie paused, not understanding why Danny would be so surprised. "Unless you don't –"

Danny shook his head. "No, kid, I'm surprised is all. I don't know, just wasn't expecting it." He sighed as he tried to explain himself. "I guess when I thought of you getting married, I always pictured Joe up there with you. I never considered who'd be up there next to you with him gone."

Jamie turned to face the bar. "Yeah, if Joe was still alive, I probably would have asked him to be my best man," he admitted and paused for a moment. "After I proposed to Sydney, I did ask him to be my best man," he confessed. He could still remember the bear hug Joe'd pulled him into after he'd asked.

Jamie looked at his brother. "But I'm not asking you as a consolation, Danny. You and I now, I don't know, we're a complete one-eighty from what we used to be. Like the way it was with Joe. The way it should have always been. Don't you agree?"

Danny nodded and smiled back, blinking quickly a few times. "Of course I'll be your best man." Danny reached out a squeezed his brother's shoulder. "I'd be honored, kid."

Jamie could tell Danny was moved by his request and knew his brother didn't do too well with the emotional stuff so he decided to move the conversation along. "Good, well, now that that's taken care of, what else can I expect from this wedding stuff?"

"Two things you should go to - food and cake tasting cause, well, it's food and cake. All the rest, better hope you pull an extra tour that day."

"Food and cake. Got it."

"You done good, Jamie. You and Eddie, you're good together. And you, you're different than you were the last time around. Happier." Danny didn't mean to rehash the painful past, but it was true and they all knew it.

"Yeah, I know," he admitted. "Feels different this time."

Danny nodded. "Your main job is planning the honeymoon, so make it good for both your sakes. Trust me, you'll need the vacation once this wedding is over."

"I have a feeling you're right."

"Of course I'm right."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Venue

"So this is the space. As you can see it's got a clean and contemporary feel to it while the exposed brick on the far wall and the reclaimed wood posts and beams provide a historical accent. It's not a cavernous space which will serve you well for the size of your party but you won't be cramped either and you have large windows that look out across the East River at the Manhattan skyline," the building manager said.

Eddie and Jamie had invited Frank and Eddie's mother, Antonija, to walk through a space they had found for the reception in an old renovated building in Brooklyn. It wasn't far from St. Brendan's where they would get married and seemed to be a less formal option than the traditional hotel ballroom. The walk-through also gave them the opportunity to introduce their parents, which they hadn't gotten around to doing until they'd stepped up the wedding plans. They planned to have lunch after the appointment to allow them more time to get acquainted.

"What do you think, Jamie?" Eddie looked around the room as she held on to Jamie's hand.

"I like it. Looks good," he offered quickly, forgetting his brother's advice.

Eddie narrowed her eyes at her fiancee. "Why do I have a feeling I'm gonna hear that a lot from you when I ask your opinion on wedding stuff?"

"Because he's a smart man, Edit." Antonija shot a smile at her daughter's soon to be father-in-law. "I am sure Frank raised him right - probably taught him the most important rule of marriage: happy wife, happy life," she said in her Eastern European accent.

"Truer words were never spoken, Antonija. Words I lived by, in fact," Frank said as he grinned wide and looked between the kids and Eddie's mom.

Jamie huffed out a laugh.

When Eddie glared at him, he said, "What? Seriously. I like it. It's not stuffy and we'll get a great view of the city."

Eddie still looked at him dubiously.

The manager stepped in to keep the appointment moving. "You mentioned April. If you come with me, I can let you know what we have available."

The woman looked expectantly at the young couple before turning and walking back toward the elevator.

"Come on, Janko. Quit stalling. Let's get this place booked." Jamie started to follow the manager, pulling her behind him. "Then we can go eat."

"You are so gonna get it later," she threatened lightly.

She looked back at her mom and Frank, silently asking if they were coming.

"You two go ahead, get a date picked. Frank and I will wait here," Antonija replied.

"Okay, we'll be right back," Eddie said as Jamie pulled her along. Frank moved to the large windows overlooking the city.

Antonija followed and stood to his right, admiring the same view. "You raised a wonderful young man, Frank."

"Thank you. I had a lot of help. Mostly Mary's doing, actually," Frank said. He smiled sadly at the thought of his late wife missing her baby boy's wedding. He shook his head and faced Antonija. "And likewise. Eddie is a remarkable young woman. She's made Jamie happier than he's ever been."

Antonija smiled. "I want Edit to have a happy, loving marriage. I was thrilled when Jamie came to me and asked for her hand. Poor boy was a nervous wreck and wasn't sure what the etiquette was when the bride's father is in prison." She paused. "He wanted to know if he should ask him too."

Frank studied the woman. He could see the same shame and sadness in her eyes that he'd seen in Eddie's when she'd told the family about her father. Frank had looked up the charges against Peter Janko - he'd gotten caught running a ponzi scheme much to the shock and disappointment of his wife and daughter and all those that he stole from. He'd always been a successful businessman by all accounts, so he couldn't understand what would push him to do something like that and risk losing everything he held dear.

Frank nodded his head. "Jamie told me he's met him - he went once on a visit with Eddie. She introduced them after they moved in together. I understand that she and her father are very close."

Antonija stuffed her hands in her coat pockets. "Before everything imploded, yes. She had a hard time when he got arrested and was sent to prison. Saw it as the worst kind of betrayal and didn't talk to him for a long time. She was so angry with him, we both were, but he's still her father. I told her she should forgive him if she could find it in her heart. The anger was hurting her more than it was worth. I know Jamie had a big hand in getting her to see him again."

Frank faced the window again. That sounded a lot like his son.

"They're not like they were before - I don't know if that is even possible - but I know they're both working hard to rebuild their relationship. It's weighing heavily on her mind that Peter's not going to be there to give her away." Antonija paused. "I'm hoping I can fill those shoes when I walk her down the aisle," she said.

Frank smiled at the mother of the bride. "I have no doubt you will, Antonija."

The elevator dinged behind them and they turned to see Eddie making her way out, a big smile on her face.

"My attorney's looking over the rental contract, but we're pretty much done. April 12th," Eddie said, excited at the fact that they had an actual date now.

"Fantastic! Now we can go to lunch and move on to something else," Antonija said.

Mother and daughter walked back to the elevator arm in arm, talking about the next big decision to make. Frank followed, listening to the chatter and looking forward to April in New York.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Dress

"All right, you guys ready for the next one? This one's for you, mom, but I'm warning you, I'm not into the whole cupcake look," Eddie called out from behind the curtain.

Erin, Linda, Nicky, Antonija and Eddie's best friend and maid of honor, Haley, sat around the dressing area of the small bridal shop waiting for the bride to model the next dress. She came in with no idea of what she was looking for, finding bridal magazines to be too overwhelming to look through and she had no patience to search the million options that came up online. So all of the ladies had taken it upon themselves to pick out one dress for Eddie to try on. So far, Nicky, Linda and Haley's choices had been eighty-sixed - Haley's too blinged out, Nicky's too couture for her tastes and Linda's too ruffly. Antonija's choice was next.

"Like Jamie says, 'quit your stalling, Janko'. Get out here already, Edit," Antonija ordered.

That earned her a round of laughter from the group.

"I can't move in this dress!" Eddie exclaimed as she shuffled out in the large sweetheart top ball gown, with the sales rep smiling behind her.

The groom's family giggled as she struggled up to the small, raised platform and turned to face the mirror.

Antonija's face softened at the sight. "You look like a princess," she gushed.

Haley met her girlfriend's eyes and covered her mouth to hide her smile. "What I would give to see you walk down the aisle in that thing."

"Jamie wouldn't be able to get within four feet of me! And I look even shorter." Eddie's shoulders sagged as she faced her mother. "Sorry, mom. It's fine for someone else, but this is not me."

"Well, I tried," Antonija replied, disappointed she had not liked it but ready to see her in something she'd be happy with.

"All right, mine's next! Hop to it, Eddie, just don't trip on your way back in there," Erin advised.

Eddie shot her future sister-in-law a dirty look over her shoulder.

"If she tripped, she'd have plenty of dress there to cushion the fall," Linda joked as the sales lady closed the curtain.

"I think you could hide the wedding party under the skirt," Nicky said with wide eyes.

They heard Eddie groaning and the dress rustling as she struggled out of the large organza monstrosity.

Antonija laughed. "I had to try. Probably my only chance to see my Edit in a big, fancy ball gown. When she was small, I had to fight her tooth and nail to put on a dress."

"Hey! 'She' is right here. And that was elementary school," Eddie shouted from the dressing room. "I got girly in junior high."

"Girly by her standards," Haley said in a mock whisper.

"I heard that, Haley! There's still time to replace you."

"But you never would!" her friend countered.

"Oh."

The ladies looked at each other.

"Is that a good 'oh' or a bad 'oh'?" Linda asked.

"You tell me," Eddie said.

The curtain opened up to reveal a smiling Eddie in a romantic, sleeveless, v-neck, vintage lace gown. It was a soft cream color with a fit and flare silhouette with a train and a sexy open back. It was accessorized with a wide, beige satin sash tied in a simple bow on the side that accentuated her waist.

She could tell by the expressions she saw on each woman's face that this was it. She stepped up onto the platform and looked at herself in the mirror. She placed her hands on her hips to smooth out the dress and pressed her lips together. She really looked like a bride, she thought.

"That's it, baby," Antonija confirmed with teary eyes.

Eddie turned to her mother and nodded, not daring to speak.

Linda and Erin traded watery smiles.

"Jamie is going to die when he sees you in that, Eddie," Linda added.

"Jamie's a big ol' romantic. I thought of him when I saw it," Erin explained.

The sales rep came up behind her and slipped a finger tip length mantilla veil onto the crown of her head.

"Oh my god," she whispered. Eddie's eyes were now brimming with tears. "I think we're done looking." She stared at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. This was it. This was how she wanted Jamie to see her when she walked down the aisle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Registry

Jamie held the scanner in his hands as if it were his service weapon, testing to see how far away from an item he could stand before it would scan a bar code. Eddie stood next to him in the middle of the Macy's home department looking overwhelmed.

"Why are we doing this? We already have everything we need in our apartment, some doubled and in storage from my old place," Jamie complained.

"Cause apparently it's expected of us so people can give us more junk we don't need."

Jamie walked over to a bed with a big fluffy comforter and far too many decorative pillows and let himself fall back on it. "Come on, Janko. Take a load off and let's put together a game plan."

Eddie dropped on the bed beside him. "Can we register for shoes?"

"Or lingerie?"

Eddie turned her head toward Jamie with a look of disgust on her face. "I don't think I'd want Renzulli buying me underwear," she said.

Jamie turned and grimaced. "You're right. What happens if we just don't register?"

"People show up with weird crap you can't exchange cause you have no idea where they got it," Eddie explained.

"I vote we skip this and take the risk," Jamie said.

"Tempting, but then we'll have people constantly asking what we want. Come on, Reagan. I want to get this over with." Eddie sat up and pulled him off the bed.

"I was just getting comfortable," he groaned.

"Jamie?"

Jamie spun around at the sound of the familiar voice. "Syd?"

"Hey. I thought I heard your voice." Sydney approached him, throwing a side glance at the woman next to him and released a nervous laugh. "It's been a long time. How are you?" she asked with a smile and moved in to hug him. She seemed genuinely pleased to see him but a little guarded at the same time.

Jamie was stunned to see his ex and awkwardly returned the hug while holding the clunky scanner in one hand. "Uh, good, Syd. It's good to see you. How have you been?" he asked while taking a small step back. "Are you still at Billing, Ramsay?"

"Yeah, I am. I spent a year in London and then I came back to New York. I think I'll make partner soon."

"That's great, Syd," Jamie said with an expression of surprise permanently etched on his face.

"Are you still with the department?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah, still," he responded.

"On patrol?" she asked with a tone that Jamie thought sounded a little like disappointment.

"Yeah."

They were both silent for a moment when he caught sight Eddie looking from him to Sydney and back at him with a smirk on her face.

Jamie placed a hand on the small of Eddie's back. "Oh, ah, Eddie this is Sydney. Sydney, this is Eddie, my fiancée."

Eddie didn't miss the way her eyes widened at the introduction. "Hi, Sydney. Nice to meet you," Eddie greeted her cheerfully and reached out to shake her hand.

Sydney returned the handshake, her hand limp in Eddie's firm grip. She hadn't missed the fact that Jamie only introduced her by name, no doubt that the other woman knew who she was. It was Sydney's turn to look from Jamie to the blonde standing next to him, her eyes widening again as she glanced at the ring on the woman's left hand. "Fiancée? Oh. You're getting married. That's great," she replied with forced enthusiasm. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Eddie replied for them both. It was petty, but a small part of her was kind of enjoying the shock and, possibly, the disappointment coming from the other woman.

"Wow. So. How did you two meet?" Sydney asked in a daze.

"Well, we worked patrol together for a couple of years," Eddie explained.

"So, you're an officer, too?" Sydney asked with raised eyebrows.

Eddie wrapped an arm around Jamie's waist. "Yeah."

Sydney looked at Jamie and asked, "Uh, so how's your family? I see your dad on TV from time to time."

"Everyone's good." Part of Jamie didn't know what to do with both his current and ex fiancées standing next to him. He accepted and dealt with his failed relationship with Sydney, but this was just awkward. "Nicky and the boys are all grown. You probably wouldn't recognize them."

Sydney pressed her lips together and nodded. "I bet." Sydney eyed the scanner in Jamie's hand and seemed to realize what they were doing here. "Well, I really got to run. I was just picking up a gift. I thought I heard your voice and wanted to say hello."

"It was good to see you, Syd."

"You too, Jamie. Take care of yourself." She paused for a moment and turned to Eddie. "It was really nice to meet you. Congratulations, again."

"Likewise. Thanks, Sydney."

"Bye, Jamie" she said and headed toward the escalator.

"Bye, Syd."

Eddie smiled at the expression that remained on Jamie's face. "She seemed nice. Never thought I'd have a chance to meet her."

"Me either," he replied, still a little stunned at the encounter.

"That was mildly amusing, too."

Jamie shot her a look.

Eddie laughed at him and said, "Come on, Reagan. We have gravy boat to pick out."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Invitations

Jamie was fidgety, had been all morning and it was driving Eddie crazy. They were at a stationary store looking through books of wedding invitation samples. She had no idea there would be so many options, from plain and simple to ridiculously packaged and ostentatious that cost more than anyone in their right mind should spend on something that would eventually end up in the garbage. She could think of better ways to spend their day off and they'd probably get this done faster if Jamie would focus on the task at hand.

"Hey, what is up with you and that phone? We'd get this done faster if you'd help me look through these things."

"Sorry." Jamie dropped his phone onto the table and grabbed a book.

"What's up, Reagan?"

"Results get posted today for the sergeant's exam."

"No kidding? Already?"

"Supposedly. I've been checking the site, but nothing yet."

"No wonder you're a nervous ball of energy."

"That bad?"

"Kinda annoying. Checking the site every two minutes is only going to make you crazier, so stop it," she said sternly, smiling when he dutifully flipped through a book.

"So what are we looking for anyway?" he asked.

"Invitations?"

Jamie glared at her.

"What?" she laughed at his expression. "I'm as clueless as you. You know I was never one to sit around and dream about the wedding I'd have one day."

"Shocking."

She narrowed her eyes at him and went back to flipping pages. "I'm getting a crash course just like you," she said. She threw a side glance his way and thought of their little run-in with his ex not so long ago. She gathered the courage to ask something she'd just thought of. "You and Sydney didn't get into the planning before you guys broke things off?"

Jamie had first mentioned his broken engagement in passing before they got together and told her a little more about Sydney and that part of his life when they'd started dating. But he had only glossed over it, giving her the cliff notes on the relationship and everything that happened with Joe's murder investigation that ultimately led to the break-up. She could tell he was uncomfortable discussing it and she hadn't pried too much. He described it as more his fault than hers, but she sensed that was him not wanting to paint his ex as the bad guy. She couldn't understand how someone could just up and leave someone they supposedly loved because of the job they had. Although Eddie was glad that she had. But the encounter at Macys, although amusing, left her wondering about the other woman.

Jamie looked back at her with raised brows. "Oh, uh, no. Not really." He turned back to flip through the book in front of him. "We put it off until after I got out of the academy and out on the beat, but you know what happened after that. She only got as far as looking up venues on the web, I think."

"Yeah. Just wondering how far you'd gotten with the plans."

"Not far at all. Didn't even set a date, which was probably why Erin and Linda were on me about that after we got engaged."

Eddie nodded and went back to looking through her book. "Let's just pick a couple options we each like and narrow it down from there. Nothing too frou-frou, obviously," she said with a look of disgust.

"No frou-frou. Got it."

They went through a couple more books and narrowed down their choices to three that now lay across the table - two that she had picked out and one that Jamie had chosen.

"Okay. Look at that. Our tastes aren't so different," she said proudly.

"I should hope not," Jamie mumbled.

"Let's go with yours," she said decisively.

"Really?"

Eddie nodded as she picked up the simple, square, white and navy invitation.

"That was quick," he said surprised by her quick decision.

"Hey, I can be easy too."

"You said it, not me."

A dull slap was heard followed by an "Oomph."

Jamie laughed as she went off to find the sales rep and get the invitations ordered. He sat back down at the table, his OCD tendencies compelling him to gather and stack the numerous books they'd left strewn about the table. Realizing that about thirty minutes had passed since he'd last checked, he pulled out his phone and refreshed the site on the browser. His brow furrowed as it took a few seconds for the page to load and then rose when the page finally popped up with what would appear to be a random list of numbers. They were actually ID numbers with test results next to each, highest scores first.

And his number was first. A smile spread across his face.

"Done and done. They'll email us the proof." Eddie came up behind him and threw her arms over his shoulders, bringing her head down next to his. "What are you looking at?"

Jamie turned his head and kissed her cheek. "Scores are out. That's my number up top," he announced proudly.

Eddie pulled the phone out of his hand for a closer look and came around to stand next to him. Her arm went across his shoulders as his went around her waist.

"What did I tell you! Congrats!" She kissed his lips and handed him his phone. "So what now?"

Jamie sighed in relief and looked at the screen to confirm his score was really there. "Now I go on a list and wait. But at least I'm on it," he said happily.

"'Sergeant Reagan'," she said with a she scrunched nose and a smile. "That'll be weird."

"Long time before I hear that."

She grabbed her purse and took his hand in hers. "Come on, let's go celebrate! I'll even let you pick where."

"Wow. This is a really good day."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Flowers

Beep beep

'Shoot me now'

Jamie smiled at the text from Eddie and replied back.

'That bad?'

Jamie looked up at the road ahead with a grin plastered across his face.

"What's so funny?" JC asked from the driver's seat of the squad car.

Beep beep

'Will do anything to have you get me out of this'

Beep beep

'You pick where we eat for a year!'

Jamie chuckled. "Eddie. She's trapped with her mom and some florist. Wants me to break her out. You don't know how glad I am we caught an extra tour, otherwise she would have made me suffer right along with her."

JC's brow creased in confusion. "She not into the wedding planning? Thought all girls liked that stuff."

"Not to the lengths her mom is. She'd probably be happy going to the courthouse. You know, I think this wedding is more for our familes than us."

"Isn't that the way it usually is?" JC asked as he brought the car to a stop in traffic.

"I guess," Jamie assumed.

"12-David on the air."

Jamie grabbed hold of his shoulder radio to respond. "12-David, go ahead."

"Report of a 10-50, white male at 1-2 Fulton Street, pier 1-6."

"12-David, show us responding." Jamie looked down at his phone and shot a message back to his fiancee.

'Sorry - duty calls'

Beep beep

'Phooey'

Jamie smiled before placing his phone in his jacket pocket.

/

JC and Jamie were making their way down to the pier looking for their disorderly call when a young port employee came jogging towards them.

"You make the call?" JC asked.

"Yeah. Guy out there in the trench coat," the employee turned and pointed to a man about three quarters of the way down the pier, "he's drunk, cursing up a storm and threatening to fight anyone that comes near him. I think everyone that was out there already fled but he won't leave." The frazzled employee looked at them expectantly.

"All right, you stay here. We'll take care of it." Jamie zipped his jacket up to the top as the cold December wind sent a shiver through his body. He looked over to his partner and said, "Call for back up. I think this one's going to give us a problem."

"You got it," JC said as he reached for his radio to call for an extra unit.

As they walked down the pier, their drunk and disorderly caught sight of the officers and walked away from them, jumping a gate to a ramp that led down to a floating dock next to the pier.

Jamie reached the gate first and eyed the man. He was pacing the dock with an unsteady gait and talking to himself.

"Sir?!" Jamie shouted to get his attention.

The man turned and eyed the officers. "I told you to just leave me alone!" He swung back around and lost his balance, crashing down on the deck and coming close to the edge of the dock.

"Whoa, whoa!"

"Take it easy!"

Jamie and JC jumped the gate and jogged down the walkway, more afraid that the guy would go into the East River than anything else, but they remained cautious as they approached.

"Hey, buddy, how about we take this back up to the pier, huh?" JC asked.

"Sooo tired," he slurred. He got himself onto all fours but remained frozen as he gripped the edge of the dock and stared down into the choppy water below.

Jamie came up on his left. "We understand. Let's get you someplace warm so you can get some rest. How does that sound?"

The man sat back on his legs and looked up at Jamie as JC moved to the other side.

Jamie eyed his partner and nodded his head toward the man. They each reached for an arm and helped him to his feet.

He stared at them in a drunken stupor. "Where we goin?"

"Let's just go for a ride and warm up," Jamie soothed.

He looked over Jamie's shoulder to see a couple of uniforms coming down the pier. When he felt JC slip on a cuff, something awakened inside of him. "Noooo!"

He turned on JC first, shoving him with everything he had to the back of the dock and into one of the concrete pylons.

Afraid he was going to go after his partner again, Jamie all but climbed on his back to try and bring him down, but the perp tripped over his own feet and brought them both down instead. The perp landed on the edge of the dock. Jamie landed in the frigid water of the East River.

JC saw his partner go over the edge of the dock and did not hesitate to pounce on the perp, pushing him on to his stomach and yanking his arms behind his back where he finished the task of cuffing him. As he crawled to peer over the side of the dock, he heard the pounding of feet coming down the ramp and looked up to see two unis running toward him.

"Call for a bus! Officer in the water!" JC yelled.

One of the officers called for more assistance as another ran back up the ramp to get help.

Shock didn't begin to describe what Jamie felt when he hit the water. The air was driven from his lungs instantly. He thrashed about in a panic when he suddenly had the immediate urge to suck in a desperate breath. His head had just broken the surface as he gasped, but he continued to move about violently, disoriented by the freezing water. He was filled with dread when he felt himself being pulled down by the weight of his uniform, gun and vest. One hand went to his belt to rid himself of the extra weight, but without the use of all four limbs to tread water, his head slipped back under. Instead of lightening his load, he focused on staying afloat and near the dock, just barely managing to keep his head above water. He looked up to see the face and outstretched hand of his partner above him. His arm swung up, but JC was too far out of his reach. The only thing his cold fingers could touch were the sides of the tires that hung off the edge of the dock. Jamie made several attempts to grasp it before he was finally able to take hold of the tire's rim. He held on for dear life as his he harshly breathed in the cold winter air. He brought his left hand up next to his right, not wanting to risk losing hold of the only thing keeping him safe from the current and the bottom of the river.

"Reagan!"

"Mmm here." Jamie closed his eyes, willing his body to stop shaking. He remained submerged from the chest down and was having trouble thinking past the cold. He opened his eyes and looked up. "'Mm 'kay. Get mmme up," he struggled to get out.

"Hold on, Reagan! Help's coming! Hold on!" JC begged.

Jamie nodded, not entirely sure if he'd consciously answered his partner or if it was the shivering responding for him. He didn't know how long he clung to that tire, but responding officers and several port employees managed to haul him out just as harbor patrol arrived by boat.

As soon as he was back on the dock, JC relieved him of his belt and water logged jacket. "Jesus, Reagan, you okay?"

He and another officer were wrapping blankets around his shoulders as his shivering grew worse.

He managed to send a shaky, relieved smile his partner's way, all he could manage at the moment.

/

Jamie was reclining on a gurney in a small curtained exam bay of the emergency department covered in a countless number of thin hospital blankets. His eyes had just slipped closed as the warm cocoon he was nestled in and the white noise of the emergency room lulled him into a light doze. He'd been checked out and had only showed signs of mild hypothermia which they'd treated by stripping him of his wet uniform and wrapping him in heated blankets. The doctor said that once the shivering was gone and he felt normal again, he'd be released. So he'd been left to relax and warm up as they moved on to someone else in need of their medical attention.

Jamie's eyes snapped open when the curtain was drawn back to reveal his fiancee, a look of relief and amusement on her face. His sister-in-law stood behind her. Amusement was the only thing on her face, which probably meant his brother already knew what happened.

"Hey," he greeted.

Eddie smiled. "Hey yourself." She walked up to his bedside. "You know, when I texted that I needed you to get me out of that floral nightmare, I didn't mean for you to take a dip in the East River on a forty degree day."

Linda chuckled at the foot of the gurney.

"It worked, didn't it?" he argued.

"Oh, yeah. Nothing like getting a call that your fiancee is on his way to the ER - he's okay but he can't string more than two words together right now on account of the mild hypothermia he was suffering from. Oh, and bring him some clothes cause he just got stripped bare in the ER."

"He had a few nurses volunteering to help, but I told them he was spoken for," Linda added.

Eddie dropped her backpack onto the chair in the corner. She snaked her hand under the blankets where she assumed his hand would be and looked at him sympathetically. "You okay?"

Jamie nodded. "Fine. Nothing a hot shower and a warm bed won't fix."

"Definitely a shower. God knows what you picked up in the river."

Linda chuckled. "I wouldn't kiss him until after he showers and brushes."

Jamie smirked.

"Linda's getting you discharged," she advised as she ran a hand through his hair. "Brought you some clothes."

Jamie remembered something and smiled.

"What?" Eddie looked at him quizzically.

"Do I still get to pick where we eat for the next year?" he asked.


	8. Chapter 8

Time for some big sister/little brother quality time.

Chapter 8: The Cake

"You know, when you asked me to meet you for coffee, I didn't know we were going to be picking out a wedding cake too." Erin ran her fork through a small bowl of ganache and closed her eyes to savor the flavor.

Jamie and Erin sat at a long worktable in a Brooklyn bakery with platters of cakes, fillings and icings spread out in front of them.

"What goes better with coffee than cake?" Jamie asked around a bite of vanilla sponge cake.

"True, but shouldn't Eddie be here?" Erin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Her tour got extended and we already reset this appointment a couple of times. She figured I could handle picking out cake," he said as he stabbed the red velvet cake next.

Erin gave him a dubious look. "She sure about that?"

Jamie smiled and swallowed his cake. "Well, the flavor, anyway. I think the Janko women already picked out what it'll look like, or whatever." He shrugged. "I don't know. I don't argue these days and she just wanted to cross something else off the list," he said as he contemplated his next choice.

"Smart man," she said as she dipped a bite of chocolate cake into the raspberry filling.

"I just wanted a second opinion. And if no one likes it, I'll have someone else to blame for it," Jamie joked.

Erin swallowed and narrowed her eyes at her little brother. "Thanks a lot! Then why didn't you invite Danny along for this?"

"Cause Danny would have scarfed this up without even tasting it. The man's a human garbage disposal," he explained.

"That he is," Erin agreed. She breathed in the heavenly scents of the bakery. "Boy, this brings back memories," she added.

Jamie picked up his coffee cup. "Good memories or bad memories?"

"Mostly good. The planning was exciting. Wedding planning is a totally different experience for a woman than it is for a guy.

Jamie nodded. "You can say that again."

"And then doing it all with mom was kind of special, you know?" Erin thought back fondly to that time in her life.

"Yeah." Jamie smiled at the thought of his mother. "I remember you and mom would always be out doing something in the months before the wedding. Pop never knew what you two were up to and he said it was best not to ask."

"He's a smart man, too." Erin was focused on the items before her, contemplating her next combination. "But now I'm just a divorced, single mother sitting around a bakery eating cake," she said and widened her eyes briefly.

"Any regrets?" Jamie asked.

"No." But then she reconsidered the question. "Well, maybe."

Jamie looked at his sister and waited for an explanation.

"I don't regret marrying Jack. I wouldn't have Nicky if we hadn't. And that, by far, is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"That's true," he confirmed.

"I don't know. Considering the circumstances that led to the divorce, I'm not sure there was anything I really could have done to change that outcome, even if I could go back and change some things. But I think sometimes we both put more effort into our careers than into the marriage. If I could change that, at least I could look back and say I gave it my all, you know? You kind of take it for granted that you're married and that your spouse is just gonna be there and love you no matter what. You forget that marriage is a work in progress and requires a whole lot of effort."

Jamie just stared back at her with a slightly wrinkled brow.

Erin bit the end of her plastic fork and scrunched up her face. "I'm being a Debbie Downer, aren't I?"

Jamie chuckled and picked at a piece of cake. "Nah, it's just not the stuff you're thinking about when you're about to take the plunge."

"Life is a happy love song right now, little brother," Erin told him.

Jamie rolled his eyes at her analogy but couldn't hide his smile at how true her statement was.

"And you should enjoy it, the both of you," she continued. "You and Eddie are a good team. And given your eternal optimism and easy-going personality, it will take a lot to ever dampen your spirit. But remember it's not always gonna be roses. And when you're going through the lows, just don't forget to keep working together. Becuase when you're operating as two separate units instead of as a team, that's when the trouble starts."

Jamie smirked and nodded. "Got it." He looked back down at the table and asked, "Well, right now you're my teammate. So, do we keep eating or are you ready to help me pick one of these out?"

Erin smiled and went back in for her favorite. "Keep eating. We need to make sure you pick a good one. But when in doubt, go with chocolate."

/

*Note: Erin's been divorced. I see her as a realist...her marriage advice wouldn't be sugar coated, but hopefully I didn't make her sound bitter or jaded about marriage either.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The License

"Do you think we would have had to wait in line if we were in uniform?"

"Absolutely."

"Really?"

"My experience with the clerk's office from clerking in law school is that they move at their own pace and care less about who you are. No one gets special treatment." Jamie watched as another window opened up and the couple in front of them stepped forward. "Move up, shorty. Only one more to go."

She stepped forward and let herself lean back against Jamie when he stepped up behind her. "So hungry. Why couldn't we do this after breakfast? Or after our day tour tomorrow?" Eddie grumbled.

"Cause there's no way we would have had the energy to stand in line on a full stomach after a night tour. And the clerk's office closes at five - we'd barely make it." Jamie put his arms around her and kissed the side of her head.

"Too many people getting married. Google said this was supposed to be the slow season?"

"Love is in the air."

Eddie snorted. "You really got to quit quoting cheesy love songs."

/

"Do you have a minute?" Garrett asked from the door to Frank's office.

Frank continued skimming the file in his hands, not even glancing at his DCPI. "Do I have a choice?"

Garrett stepped into the office and closed the door behind him. "Not in this case," he said.

Frank looked up. Garrett sounded serious. "What do you got?"

"Got a call from The Post. They wanted a comment on a story they're running in a few days." Garrett stopped in front of the desk and stared down at his boss.

Frank waited for more but nothing came. "Are you going to make me guess what the story's about?"

Garrett pressed his lips together before deciding he couldn't stall any longer. "They're running a story on Jamie and Eddie and their upcoming wedding."

Frank didn't understand. "Why?" he asked.

"Well, apparently they're focused on the fact that the PC's youngest son is marrying the daughter of a, and I'm quoting here, 'corrupt businessman who's currently doing time at Lincoln Correctional.'"

Frank pulled the glasses from his face and rubbed the space between his eyes. "How do they even know about the wedding?"

"They got people whose job it is to skim applications for marriage licenses. It's all public record. They try to find celebrities and people with any notoriety or social standing who are getting married, especially when they don't announce their engagements."

"People still do that - announce engagements?"

"Of course. Engagement announcements run regularly in the Sunday Times."

Frank gave him a strange look.

Garrett shrugged his shoulders. "Public relations is my thing. Anyway, the point being that they try and break stories on people who are trying to get married on the down low."

"There's no 'down low', Garrett. They're like anyone else getting married and trying to start a life together." Frank sighed. "How big is the story?" he asked.

"Well, I put a call into someone I know over there. It's a slow news week so it will be the cover story barring any other major news happening between now and the time they go to print." Garrett paused and crossed his arms in front of him. "They dug up everything they could about them, how they were partnered together, the incident with Wade and on Peter Janko - his arrest and the trial."

"Peter Janko is old news."

"He is, was. Although it wasn't a major story when it happened. They're trying to make it a big story now."

Frank sighed. "Jamie, he's used to this, unfortunately - getting his face plastered in the paper because of his name, because of me. Eddie's father, that's a tough subject for her, especially with the wedding coming up."

"I'm sorry, Frank."

"Me too." Frank pressed his lips together and eyed his DCPI. "I need to tell them about this."

/

Jamie opened the door to their apartment to find his father on the other side. "Hey, dad. Come on in," he greeted. He'd gotten a text from him earlier in the evening asking if both he and Eddie would be home so he could swing by. Jamie sensed something was up but his father revealed nothing about the reason for his visit and he didn't think it was purely a social call.

"Hey, son." Frank stepped in the entryway and waited for Jamie to close the door behind him.

"Let me take that," Jamie said as he took the coat from his father's arm and hung it up for him.

"Thanks," he said and forced a smile on to his face.

Jamie didn't miss the fact that it didn't quite reach his eyes. His gut clenched at whatever might be going on.

Frank walked to the living room where Eddie was getting up off the couch to come greet him.

"Hi, Frank," Eddie said as she gave her soon to be father-in-law a kiss.

"Hi, sweetheart." He gave Eddie the same smile.

She too saw how forced it was and glanced at Jamie who just shrugged his shoulders behind his father.

"Take a load off, dad. You want a drink?"

"That would be great," Frank said.

Jamie went to the kitchen while Frank followed Eddie back to the living room and took a seat in the arm chair.

"So you guys just have a month before the wedding. You got everything ready?"

"Pretty much. At this point, if it's not done then it probably wasn't very important to begin with. Or at least that's what I'm telling myself," she said with a grin.

"In any case, that's probably true."

Jamie walked back to the living room and handed over the drink before sitting down next to Eddie on the couch.

"Thanks, son." Frank took a sip and stared down at his glass.

Jamie and Eddie looked at him expectantly and then at each other when Frank said nothing.

"So what's going on, dad? Not that we don't love having you over, but you look like you got something on your mind." Jamie eyed his father with a tentative smile.

Frank looked at the young couple. "I wanted to come by and give you the heads up about something."

"What's that?" Eddie asked.

"Garrett got a call this afternoon from The Post."

Jamie shook his head, concerned about where this was heading. "What did they want?"

"They're running a piece in a few days, cover story, on you both and the wedding. They were looking to get a comment." Frank paused and looked Eddie in the eyes. "They're going into everything that happened with your father, Eddie. To sensationalize it."

Jamie felt Eddie stiffen next to him and put his arm around her.

"PC's son marries convicted felon's daughter," she whispered.

Jamie clenched his jaw.

"Yeah."

"Why?" Jamie asked.

Eddie beat Frank in answering the question. "To sell papers."

"It's garbage. I just didn't want you to be blindsided by this," Frank explained.

Eddie stared aimlessly at the coffee table. "I've never told anyone at the department except for you all about my dad. Now everyone will know. It's just embarrassing." Her eyes widened and she looked at Frank. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, no." Jamie leaned down to get her attention as he rubbed her back gently. "Eddie, you don't have anything to apologize for."

"Jamie's right, sweetheart. You have nothing to be sorry for. This isn't on you, but I am sorry for how they're playing it out."

Eddie nodded and cleared her throat. "Ah, if you'll excuse me, I should call my mom. Let her know about this."

"Of course," Frank said. He could see that she needed some time to herself.

Eddie got up quickly and went into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She moved to the night stand and picked up her phone, scrolling to her mom's speed dial, but her thumb hovered over the button, not quite ready to have this conversation with her. She was still processing the fact that her dirty laundry was about to be aired for all the world to see. She sat down on the bed and brought her hands to her lap and clutched her phone between them.

"Hey. You okay?" Jamie asked from the doorway.

"Your dad still here?" she asked.

"No, he just left."

Eddie continued to look down at her lap. She felt the bed dip beside her but wasn't ready to look anyone in the eye, even Jamie. She was struggling to keep her composure.

Jamie reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers. That caused her eyes to tear up.

"I wish I could make this go away before it even comes out, Eddie. But you know that to those that matter - our friends and family and the people at the department that know you - they'll see it for the garbage it is."

"I know," she whispered. She reached up and wiped her eyes. "Still sucks though, to have to rehash this all over again. And they're involving you and your dad -" Eddie clamped her mouth shut before she lost what little control she had.

Jamie pulled her to him and held her close.


	10. Chapter 10

**Because everyone has a meltdown at some point.

Chapter 10: Last Names

Jamie was sitting at the dining room table exchanging e-mails with friends when Eddie walked into the room and sat down next to him.

"Hey, I made a decision."

"Yeah? What's that?" Jamie asked distractedly as he continued to type out a message. When he got no answer, he stopped what he was doing and looked up at her.

When she had his attention, she said, "Decided I'm going to change my name."

A few months back, Jamie had asked her if she was going to take his name after they got married and Eddie told him she hadn't decided. She had been on the fence about it, the main reason being that she didn't want to make it seem like she was taking the Reagan name to garner any special treatment at work because of the family she married into. Although the whole department would know who she was married to and who her father-in-law was, she thought that keeping her name would prove to everyone that she would still be the same Eddie Janko from before she got involved with the youngest Reagan. She'd even considered hyphenating their names. That seemed like a mouthful to her and she dismissed that idea quickly; Jamie just didn't know that yet. She knew she was over thinking it, but sheshe sometimes thought of the unwanted attention the name brought Jamie.

"Oh, okay. Like hyphenating it?" Jamie asked.

"No. Actually, I decided that I'm going to take your name."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She looked at him like that was the only logical choice.

He was kind of surprised by her announcement. "Not that I don't think that's great, but what made you finally decide that?"

Eddie shrugged her shoulders and stroked his fingers where they lay on the table. "I don't know. Everything with The Post, I guess."

Jamie shook his head at her. "Eddie, that stupid article, I thought you agreed that it didn't matter. You shouldn't do it just because of that." He didn't want her to run from her family name because of some stupid reporter and his tabloid journalism.

She'd panicked when Frank had told them that The Post was running a cover story about them and her father. Embarrassed by the whole situation and that it was being made front page news because of who she was marrying, she'd banged in sick the day the article came out, avoiding the paper and even the television news. She hid at home like a little girl afraid of getting strange looks or being teased. She'd even taken her frustrations out on Jamie.

Jamie opened the door to their apartment and sighed at the gloomy interior. The drapes were still pulled shut like they had been when he left for work that morning.

He hung up his jacket and walked over to the windows to let in some light.

"If I wanted those open, I would have done it myself."

Jamie turned to find Eddie laying across the sofa.

"Hey." He looked her over. She was a mess, he thought. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail at the top of her head, her eyes were puffy and bloodshot and she was still wearing the same pajamas that she'd gone to bed in the night before. There wad no point in asking her if she was okay. "You have anything to eat today? I'm gonna fix something for myself," he said softly.

"I don't want anything," she mumbled, not even bothering to look at him.

Jamie hated that she was letting this stupid article bring her down. He walked over to the couch and sat down on the coffee table in front of her. Eddie looked anywhere but at him.

"Your mom called me. Said she hasn't been able to get a hold of you all day."

"Didn't feel like talking."

"She's worried about you. So am I."

Eddie pretended not to hear him.

"It's really not as bad as you think it is," Jamie tried to assure her.

Her head snapped up and she glared at him. "You read it?" she asked accusingly.

Jamie shook his head adamantly. "No. What I meant is that no one cares, Eddie. There weren't any covert looks or whispers behind my back at the precinct."

Eddie let her head flop back down onto the pillow she was clutching. "Easy for you to say. You're the golden boy that's being corrupted by the daughter of a convicted felon."

"What? No one thinks that, Eddie," Jamie said.

"Stop lying. What would you know anyway? You have the perfect family with the perfect upbringing. You're whole family's going to be there with you on April 12th when we get married and my dad will be in the dinner line at the prison cafeteria. You don't know what that feels like."

Jamie stared at her for a few seconds, his face devoid of any emotion. He calmly got up and headed to the door.

Her eyes widened when she realized what she'd said and she panicked when she saw him leaving. She sat up and asked, "Where are you going?"

Jamie pulled on his jacket. "I'm gonna go out and grab a bite on my own before either of us says something really stupid. Maybe you'll be feeling a little more like yourself when I get back." He didn't even bother to look at her before slamming the door closed behind him.

Eddie closed here eyes and grimaced. "So stupid," she whispered knowing she'd allowed her little pity party to turn her into an insensitive jerk to the one person who wanted nothing more than to make this all better for her.

Her eyes teared up, not because of the stupid paper, but because of what she'd said to Jamie. She sometimes forgot what he was missing becuase the Reagan family she knew was happy, loving and larger than life. She'd never met the two members of the family that were taken from them so unexpectedly and she didn't feel the loss they still felt everyday. Her father may be behind bars, but she could always go see and talk to him. And he'd be out again one day.

Eddie wiped her eyes. She had to stop this. He was right, it didn't matter. Not the paper, not what anyone thought of her and what her father had done. It was old news and she had come to terms with it long ago. If anyone wanted to make something of it, let them, because she was getting married in a few weeks and nothing would be worse than screwing that up.

Eddie picked up her cell and hit Jamie's speed dial, but it just rang and went to voice mail. Disappointed, she ended the call, not bothering to leave a message - she didn't want to apologize to a machine. She got herself off the couch and opened the rest of the drapes, letting the late afternoon sun brighten the apartment. She turned around and went to their bedroom where she was going to pull herself together and take a long shower and be ready to apologize as soon as Jamie walked through the door.

Once she dragged herself out of the shower, she'd gone to the living room and sat on the sofa. She hadn't even bothered to dry her hair, not wanting to miss Jamie when he walked through the door. While she waited, she finally checked her phone seeing multiple missed calls and texts from everyone that was important to her, all with the same message - not to worry about the article, the reporter was an idiot and they loved her and couldn't wait for the wedding. Danny had even offered to arrest the reporter; he hadn't figured out the charge yet, but he said he'd think of something as soon as she gave him the go ahead. And that had her feeling like an even bigger idiot.

The sun had set by the time Jamie made it back home. Eddie had a direct view of the door from her perch on the couch, but Jamie didn't even bother to look at her when he walked in. He quickly hung his jacket and took a bag of take out to the kitchen.

"There's some dinner for you if you want it," he mumbled. He'd gone to a pub around the corner from their place and sat at the bar nursing a beer for a while before he ordered something. And once the food came out, he had no desire to eat it and let it grow cold. He stayed there until he decided he was tired and just wanted to go home and crawl into bed regardless of whether Eddie was done feeling sorry for herself.

Eddie closed her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek as the knots in her stomach worsened. Even when he was mad at her he was still taking care of her.

He made his way to the bedroom.

"Jamie, wait. Please."

He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to face her, bringing his hands to his hips defensively. His face was a mask of stone and now he was the one that wouldn't look at her.

She got up and went to him, pulling his hands off his hips and holding them in her own. He was tense and staring down at their hands as if contemplating pulling his free.

"I'm sorry for what I said. It was stupid and insensitive and I can't begin to understand what you've all been through with Joe and your mom. And you're right. It doesn't matter what anybody says or writes in a stupid paper. I shouldn't have let it get to me. And I shouldn't have taken it out on you." Her eyes watered. "Please tell me we're okay."

Jamie finally looked her in the eyes. He hated to see her hurting for any reason and he knew she was sorry. They'd never really fought before and he stupidly hoped they never would again. He pulled her into a hug, her arms going around his waist.

"You're not alone in this, you know."

She let out a shaky breath against his chest. "I know," she whispered and held him a little tighter.

"I'm not. I know that changing my name is not going to erase any of what happened with my dad. And I'm not trying to do that, but we're getting married and it just feels right. And I don't want to keep my maiden name because I'm afraid of what people might say if I take yours. It's not like keeping Janko is gonna make people forget who my father-in-law is. So, that's it."

Jamie smiled.

Eddie smiled back. "What?"

He held her hand. "Eddie Reagan sounds pretty good."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Bachelor Party (and a Sunday Family Dinner)

Jamie picked at the food on his plate, willing his stomach to stop churning. Everyone around the table was eating quietly and shooting amused glances in his direction.

"Uncle Jamie, are you okay?" Jack asked.

Jamie lifted his head slowly to look at his nephew. "I'm fine, bud." He still had the same headache he woke up with.

"You look a little green," Sean advised, his nose scrunched up in fear of what that meant and he seriously wished he'd sat somewhere other than across from his uncle.

"Your Uncle Jamie had long night last night," Frank advised making no effort to stifle the grin on his face.

"What was he doing?" Jack asked.

Eddie wiped her mouth with her napkin. "He, your dad and some of the guys went out into the wee hours of the morning," she said as she looked over at her fiancee. "I think it was almost five by the time he came stumbling in," she added with a grin.

Sean was scooping up some rice from his plate when he looked over at his father. "Dad doesn't look green."

Danny smiled tiredly and stabbed a cucumber with his fork. "I'm not, buddy. Just sleepy. My job was to make sure your Uncle Jamie stayed out of trouble."

"Lot of good you were," Jamie mumbled as he pushed his plate away and put his elbows on the table to cradled his head in his hands.

"What kind of trouble?" Jack asked. His face clearly showing confusion.

"Ah, well, the guys all went out for a night on the town to celebrate the wedding, sweetie," Linda explained.

"Like a boys night out," Nicky added.

"Oh, like we did with dad when we went out for pizza and go-carting?" Sean asked innocently.

"Kinda like that," Linda replied, hoping that would be enough to satisfy their curiosity.

Erin chuckled. "Not quite," she said under her breath.

Frank traded smiles with his daughter.

"So what'd you do that could get you in trouble?" Jack asked.

"Oh, boy," Linda whispered.

The adults looked around the table at each other, unsure of how to provide a G-rated explanation of the whole bachelor party concept.

Frank placed his silverware across his plate and looked at his grandsons. "Well, boys, the guys usually just go out and grab a bite or go to a bar for some beers, talk and play games," he explained as simply as he could.

"Like pool?" Jack asked.

"And darts?" Sean jumped in.

"Yeah. Those games," Danny said around a yawn.

"And you did that until five am?" Jack asked his uncle.

"Yup," Jamie confirmed.

Jack and Sean looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

Jack turned to his parents. "I'm full. Can I go play video games before dessert?" he asked.

"Me too?" Sean begged.

"Yeah, go," Danny said. "Clear your plates."

Once the boys left the room, Eddie grinned at Jamie. "So exactly what kind of games did you boys play?"

Linda and Erin giggled. Nicky looked on with a smile of her own, curious about what they'd been up to and grateful she hadn't been sent out of the room with the boys.

"I don't remember," Jamie responded as he rubbed his bloodshot eyes. It would be better to not share any humiliating stories from last night, at least the ones he could remember. His family didn't need any more fodder about him.

"Exactly how much did you have to drink?" Henry asked.

"I don't remember that either," Jamie answered honestly.

"Exactly what do you remember?" Frank asked, feeling a little sympathy for his son.

"That I'm gonna kill the guys from the precinct," Jamie swore.

"Yeah, who knew the guys from the 12th were such a barrel of laughs," Danny said over his water glass.

"What do you mean?" Erin questioned.

"Let's just say we played a little bachelor challenge game," Danny smirked at his brother.

"Challenge?" Nicky asked.

"Oh, god," Jamie whispered. He slumped in his chair and dropped his head against the back.

"Drink or dare," Danny added.

"Really?" Eddie asked with a chuckle. "What kind of dares?"

"They started out pretty tame." Danny snorted. "Did you notice the shirt?" he asked Eddie.

"The shirt?" Frank asked.

Eddie laughed. "You mean the one I found this morning in the bathroom with the girls' names all over it?" Eddie glanced at Jamie. "I meant to ask about that."

"That was a good shirt," Jamie commented.

Danny leaned back in his chair. "That would be the one. He had to collect a certain number of autographs."

Eddie nodded. "Yeah, my favorite was 'Barbi' with the little heart dotting the 'i'," she said.

"Did they go drinking with a third grader?" Nicky deadpanned.

"He loosened up the more he drank. But I assure you, even when he's drunk, he's a Boy Scout." Danny snorted again. "Kept telling the guys that his future wife carried a gun - 'all the time.'"

A full blush spread across Jamie's face. Giggles errupted around him.

Danny looked at his brother who'd just slid a little lower in his chair. "Don't worry, kid. The rest is safe with me."

"Is that 'bro code' or the 'blue wall of silence' in play?" Erin asked.

"Both. No worries, though. Renzulli vetoed the worst of the dares and kept the real troublemakers in line. Said if he had to sit around for two years watching these two make googly eyes at each other, he would at least make sure his old boot made it to the wedding in one piece."

"Hey, there were never any googly eyes," Eddie defended.

"I'm never drinking again," Jamie assured them.

"I've heard that before," Frank commented, much to everyone's amusement.

"Come on, Jamie. How about a little hair of the dog that bit you to make you feel better?" Henry offered.

"It'll be tough figuring out which dog actually bit him, Pops," Danny chuckled.

"Well then, scotch it is," Henry proclaimed and got up to fetch his grandson a drink.

Jamie's stomach flipped at the mention of liquor and he shook his head. "No, grandpa, I can't. Really."

"Sure you can. It works," Henry assured him as he left the room.

Jamie's wide eyes turned to his father.

"Don't look at me," Frank said. "You know how he gets. Pops forced the cure on me one time - a very long time ago. Don't remember if it actually took the hangover away, but I never drank that much ever again." Frank smirked as he brought his wine glass up for a sip.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Rehearsal Dinner

"Okay, let's see. The last order of business for the day...oh, yeah, meant to ask you why you never mentioned that Jamie had taken the exam?"

Frank looked up from the reports he was signing. "The exam?" he asked.

"The sergeant's exam," Garrett replied, confused by Frank's question.

Frank looked dumbfounded.

"I take it by the look on your face that you didn't know?" Garrett asked.

Frank leaned back in his chair. "Well, ah, no. I didn't. Where did you hear that?"

"When I met with the Chief of D to finalize the list and press release for the promotions next month. Jamie's name was on it. Said he got a high score on the exam, which is no shock, I mean the kid did graduate Harvard Law and passed the state bar exam," Garrett said distractedly as he flipped through some files until he found what he was looking for. "Here's the paperwork for the promotions for you to approve with a draft of the press release. Take a look for yourself."

Frank stared at Garrett like he'd grown a second head. He was still stuck on Jamie taking the sergeant's exam and not knowing anything about it. Now he's on the list for promotions? He took the proffered sheets of paper from his DCPI and skimmed them until he found it - Jameson H. Reagan was indeed on the list for promotion to sergeant. "Well, I'll be," he whispered. He looked up at Garrett. "How am I just hearing about this now?"

"Chief assumed you knew he took the test. Everybody probably did. I certainly did." Garrett shrugged and shuffled through his files again. "It's a good year for him - getting married and a promotion. Kid's on a roll. You must be thrilled."

"I am," he whispered and looked back down at the list to confirm that Jamie's name was still there. It was a surprise, but he was still incredibly proud.

Garrett eyed his boss over his reading glasses. "He really didn't tell you?"

Frank looked up at Garrett's question. "No."

"Why would he do that?" Garrett asked.

Frank knew why. "He wanted to do it on his own. No hooks."

"Well, he did it and now you know. You should tell him. Give him another reason to celebrate tonight."

It was Friday and Frank was set to leave the office early. They had the rehearsal at St. Brendan's and then the rehearsal dinner right after.

They certainly had a lot to celebrate.

/

"How did this turn into a roast?" Jamie asked as laughter sounded around the table. This seemed to be a running theme at group dinners lately. He brought his arm around Eddie, despite the fact that she was laughing at him too.

Dinner after the rehearsal was a relatively casual affair at Jimmy's Restaurant. The long table was surrounded by the bride and groom, the Reagans, Haley and her boyfriend, Antonija, a few of Eddie's aunts and uncles from out of town, Jamie's friend, Spencer, JC and their dates.

"Well, who knew you had such a penchant for swimming in icy waters?" Spencer offered.

Jamie pointed at his law school buddy. "Hey, it was your fault back in law school." Then he turned to his JC and said, "And I was trying to restrain that guy and he knocked me into the river," Jamie defended.

JC put down his drink and pointed back at him. "Yeah, by climbing up his back like a monkey," he said.

The laughter started up again.

Jamie smiled back at his now former partner. They'd gone through their last tour together yesterday. Now that he and Eddie were going to be married, he was being transferred to the Fifteenth Precinct starting his first tour back after their honeymoon. Unfortunately for them, department policy prohibited married officers from working in the same precinct. They had been lucky to remain at the Twelfth together after they had started dating, but they also hadn't given anyone reason to doubt their abilities to keep their personal relationship outside of the workplace.

Now they couldn't get around department policy, so Jamie had made the request for the transfer, preferring that Eddie stay at the Twelfth with a partner she already felt comfortable with. It was going to be hard to leave the Twelfth - he'd been through a lot there. He considered his first partner and TO his mentor and he was proud to have had Vinny as a partner despite their issues in the beginning. His death had been a life-changing experience, not just because of the incident itself, but what it brought about afterwards. He'd met his wife and had two back-to-back, solid partnerships. He now considered JC one of his closest friends and would miss working with him every day.

"If I recall, he threw you a good ten feet into a pylon, Cruz."

JC nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, he did. Then I look up to find you on his back one second, next second, they go down and Jamie's gone."

"Were you really in full uniform?" Erin asked with a grimace.

"Yup, vest and gun too. The only thing that didn't go in was my hat, fell off when I jumped him," Jamie responded.

"How did I miss this story?" Erin asked.

"I think you were out of town," Frank explained and looked at his youngest . "I'm still amazed you managed to stay afloat," Frank remarked.

"So am I," Jamie said, his forehead creased at the memory of that day.

"Well, I made sure you're prepared for the next time," Danny chimed in.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked.

"Tell'em kid," Danny prompted.

Jamie sighed. "By next tour, I had a life jacket waiting for me in my locker."

Chuckles came from both sides of the table.

"I was just thinking of your well being," Danny assured him.

"Yeah, sure you were," Jamie said sarcastically.

"Don't forget that he then gets hauled into the ER. I had no idea it was Jamie until I got called into the exam room. Doc thought it was too much of a coincidence that a cop named Reagan was brought in. You looked like a drowned rat, all shivering and miserable," Linda added.

Jamie narrowed his eyes at her. "Thanks, Linda. You used to be the nice one."

Linda responded with her sweetest smile.

"But a very cute drowned rat," Eddie added as she pinched Jamie's cheek, much to the amusement of the group. "Linda had to fight off the nurses to preserve his honor."

They chatted for a while longer until it was time to call it a night. The Reagan men headed to Frank and Henry's house where they would all spend the night and get ready together the next day. The Reagan women were joining the bride, her mother and the maid of honor at the Wythe Hotel where they would spend the night and help Eddie get ready for the wedding.

Frank walked into the living room with four glasses as Henry followed close behind with a bottle of scotch. Danny and Jamie lounged on the couch with their feet up, listening to the boys' chatter spilling in from the sunroom.

Danny's eyes widened at the bottle his grandfather was cracking open. "Wow, Pops. That's the really good stuff." He nudged Jamie in the ribs. "You gotta get married more often, kid."

Jamie rolled his head along the back of the sofa. "Be just fine with once," he said.

"It's a special occasion," Henry stated. He started pouring a couple fingers in each glass.

"More than you know, Pop," Frank added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Henry asked.

Frank leaned down to grab the glasses. "Here, why don't I hand these out first and then I'll tell you what I learned today."

Danny and Jamie sat up and each took a glass. Danny sniffed his, looking forward to tasting the fine spirit, while Frank and Henry remained standing in front of the coffee table.

"So what'd you learn today, dad? Enlighten us with your knowledge so we can start drinking," Danny spurred him on.

"Well, before I left the office today, Garrett had me approve the list for the promotions next month." Frank was looking at Jamie as he spoke and didn't miss his head snapping up during those last few words.

Jamie's eyes went wide.

"Yeah? Anyone we know?" Danny asked.

Frank smirked. "You're sitting next to him."

Danny turned to look at his brother, surprised by the news. "No kidding."

"Well, that is certainly more reason to celebrate with this bottle. Congratulations, son," Henry said.

"You made detective, kid?"

"No. Sergeant," Frank corrected. Frank had no doubt Jamie could see the pride in his eyes.

Jamie sat quietly with a smile on his face, stunned that it was really happening.

"Well, I'll be," Henry whispered.

Frank turned to his father. "That's what I said, Pop."

"Congrats, little brother!" Danny patted Jamie on the back and clinked his glass.

"Thanks, Danny."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Danny asked.

"When did you take the test?" Henry followed.

"August and I don't know, guess I wanted to do it on my own."

"No hooks," Frank stated.

"No hooks." Jamie smiled back at his dad.

"I always thought you wanted to make detective?"

"So did I, but I like being out on the streets. Figured I could still go for promotion and go out on the beat if I went for sergeant," Jamie explained.

"Married and sergeant in the span of one month. You should buy a lottery ticket, kid. You got some real Irish luck there."

"Eddie knew?" Henry asked.

"Of course. Studied the damn patrol guide for months," he grumbled. Jamie turned to his father with a look of amusement. "You really should do something about that test, commissioner. It's really arcane."

"I'll see what I can do." Frank turned serious and pursed his lips for moment. "I wish your mom, grandma and Joe could be here. I know they would have been incredibly proud of you and they would have loved Eddie just as much as we do," Frank said, his voice growing thicker as he spoke.

Jamie pressed his lips together and nodded his head, blinking his eyes to ward away the tears that were threatening to make an appearance. Danny and Henry looked down at their glasses thinking of how much they missed them all too.

"I have no doubt you'll be thinking of them tomorrow, but I also know they'll be with you, with all of us, too." Frank took a breath. "I hope you have as happy a marriage as the three of us were blessed with."

Frank reached out, inviting them all to clink glasses.

/

Jamie was laying in bed staring at the ceiling of his childhood bedroom and didn't know if he was going to be able to sleep. He was wired about the wedding and his dad's news and he wished Eddie was there with him so he could tell her. It was late and he debated calling her, deciding against it in the end in case she was already asleep.

He was startled when his phone buzzed next to him. He picked it up off the nightstand and read a text from Eddie.

'You up?'

'Yeah'

'Cant sleep'

'Me either'

'Staring at ceiling'

'would call you but would probably get in trouble'

'Guess what'

'What?'

'Making Sergeant!'

'Seriously?!'

'Yup'

'When?'

'Dad told us when got home'

'next month'

'Congratulations!'

'Im marrying a sergeant'

'so proud!'

'thx'

'wish you were here'

'me too'

'cant wait for tomorrow'

'cant wait for honeymoon ;)'

'me too'

'I love you eddie'

'I love you too'

'now go to sleep'

'cant have bags under your eyes in wed pics'

Jamie smiled.

'good night'

'night'

Jamie stared at the phone for a moment before putting it back on the nightstand. He turned onto his side and closed his eyes with a smile that he probably wouldn't be able to get rid of for some time.


	13. Chapter 13

Last chapter. It was hard to write, especially, Eddie - only a short scene with her. Tried not to make it too sappy, but it is a wedding, so...

Chapter 13: The Wedding Day

The driver closed the door when Antonija was settled in the seat next to her daughter. Eddie was taking deep breaths and staring out the window as her fingers gripped the stems of her bouquet.

Antonija smiled, thinking that maybe they should have given her something a little stronger to calm her nerves. The girls had done their best to keep the nervous bride happy and relaxed throughout the day, but Eddie had practically been bouncing off the walls - full of nervous energy and chattering nonstop. Antonija was reminded of the energetic little tomboy that would tornado through the house on one adventure or another. Now she was a beautiful young woman all dressed up and ready to marry the man of her dreams.

Antonija sniffled and searched her small handbag for a handkerchief before the tears fell from her eyes.

Eddie turned to her mother as the car drove forward. "Mom, please don't start crying. You're gonna get me going," she pleaded.

"I can't help it, Edit. You look so beautiful and it's your wedding day and I'm the mother of the bride. It's my job to cry," she explained.

Eddie shook her head and smiled back at her. She knew her mother had been fighting the tears all day. She'd even stayed strong for her after the morning telephone call she'd had with her father. He'd called her as early as he was allowed, not wanting to bring her down in any way later in the day when she was getting ready. They'd spoken for a few minutes before he'd wished her the best on her wedding day, apologized again for not being there for her and made her promise to send him photos as soon as she could. Eddie was in tears by the end of the call but Antonija had been her rock.

And now that they were on their way to the church and her emotions were getting the best of her.

Eddie reached for her hand. "I don't know how I would have done all of this without you." She pressed her lips together knowing she was on the verge of tears herself. Her mom had been with her through every step of the planning - guiding her, letting her vent when she'd found it all too overwhelming, and keeping her focused when she got easily distracted. And she did all she could to make her father's absence a little less glaring.

Antonija found the handkerchief and dabbed her eyes. "I'm your mother, Edit. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Jamie was lighting a third candle when Frank came up behind him. They'd arrived at the church early to get some photos of the groomsmen out of the way. He was dressed in a black tux, crisp white shirt and white silk tie. Everything was ready and now they were just waiting for the clock to strike five.

Jamie had snuck away from the rest of the guys to the prayer candles near the baptistery hoping that a little moment of reflection and remembrance of those he was missing would help ease his nerves. He was feeling a little jittery - his stomach was twisting in knots and his hands were shaking. He stuffed them into his pockets after throwing out the match and stared thoughtfully at the three new flames he'd lit.

"Do you want some company?" Frank asked.

Jamie turned to look at his father over his shoulder. "Come on over," he answered. His dad was probably the only person that could calm him down right now.

They stood together in front of the candles and Frank mimicked his son's stance.

Frank was picking up his nervous energy. "If Joe were here he'd have a full out comedy hour going to keep you distracted. But your mom would probably tear up every time she'd look in your direction," he offered.

"Yeah, they would," Jamie replied and traded a soft laugh with his dad. "Danny started with the comedy last night."

Frank's grin grew larger. "Yes, he did."

They stared at the candles for a moment longer.

"Any advice before we take the plunge?" Jamie asked.

Frank smiled softly as he thought of his late wife and their own wedding day. "I loved your mother when I married her, but after thirty-five years of marriage, with life's challenges, the joys and sorrows, I loved her more than I ever could have on our wedding day. Just make your marriage your own and you and Eddie will have that too."

Jamie looked up at his father trying to absorb every single word.

Then he exhaled and added, "You know, someone once wrote, 'there is no greater happiness for a man than approaching a door at the end of a day knowing someone on the other side of that door is waiting for the sound of his footsteps.'"

Jamie looked at the candles again. "That's true," he whispered.

"Yeah, it is," Frank said thinking of coming home to Mary every night. "Eddie's a good woman. You're lucky to have found her."

"Yeah. I know."

"And vice versa."

Father and son traded another look and smile.

"There he is."

Jamie turned around to find Father McMurray approaching with his grandfather and brother following behind.

"Hey, Father," Jamie greeted as he reached out to shake the priest's hand.

"I still can't believe it. Jamie Reagan getting married. Feels like just yesterday I was baptizing him," Father McMurray said in Frank's direction.

"How do you think I feel?" Frank responded. He could remember standing in the baptistery with a crying Jamie trying to wiggle out of his godmother's grasp as Father McMurray poured the holy water over his head.

"He's still the only baby that I've baptized that tried taking a dive into the font."

Danny snorted. "I remember that. He's big on falling into bodies of water when he's not supposed to, Father."

Father McMurray smiled. "I'll have to hear more about that later."

"No, you really don't, Father," Jamie said.

"Are you ready to get married?" Father McMurray asked.

"About as ready as I'll ever be."

"You're looking pretty calm, Jamie. Most grooms are pacing the sacristy by this time. I usually hide the wine in case they go looking for something to calm them down," the priest joked because he could feel the nerves radiating off of the poor boy.

"Then it's probably a good thing we gave him some scotch before he left the house," Henry added.

"Probably. Well, people are arriving, so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get myself ready." Father McMurray patted the groom on the back and made his way to the sacristy.

Jamie's brows shot up. "Time already?"

"Soon," Frank answered with some amusement.

"Don't know why I'm so nervous." Jamie shook his hands and blew out a breath. "I was fine this morning."

"Cause you weren't in your monkey suit and minutes away from getting hitched, kid. I'd be worried if you weren't."

"I promise, it'll all go away as soon as you see your bride," Frank assured him.

"And wait 'til you see her," Erin said from behind the group. She and Linda were making their way to the men, both dressed in their own style of dress in matching navy blue and each carried small bouquets of white roses and calla lilies mixed with green hydrangea and greenery. Erin also carried a small box of boutonnieres for them.

"Wow. Look at you two," Frank said.

"You look beautiful," Henry added.

"You really do, babe," Danny told his wife as he met her for a kiss.

"Thanks, grandpa." Erin said. "Came to get you guys pinned." She glanced at Jamie as she put her bouquet and the box on a pew. She picked up one boutonniere and walked toward him as Linda went to pin one on Henry. "How are you doing, little brother?"

"Fine," he replied automatically.

"Sure you are," Erin said with a smirk on her face as she placed the boutonniere on his lapel.

"How's Eddie?" he asked in return.

"She's great. Had a smile on her face the whole day," Erin answered.

"And talked non stop," Linda threw over her shoulder as she went to Danny next.

Jamie chuckled. "She babbles when she's nervous." That eased his nerves a bit. He wasn't alone.

"Antonija got a glass of wine in her after lunch. Calmed her down a bit." Erin looked her brother over, smoothed out his lapels and brushed some non-existent lint off his shoulders as her eyes began to mist.

Jamie knew what was coming. "You're not going to cry, are you?"

"He's not even at the altar yet," Henry grumbled.

"Don't mind them. They'll all be crying themselves," Frank defended as Erin came up to him with his boutonniere. He winked at his daughter whose lips were pressed into a tight line as she fought off the tears.

Erin breathed in and said, "Fine. No tears yet." She adjusted Frank's boutonniere. "You guys are all set." She picked up her bouquet and looked around at her family. "So what'd you guys do all day?"

Danny threw his arm around Linda. "Spencer and JC came over, played some basketball. Let Jamie's team win on account of it being his wedding day -"

"Sure you did," Jamie interrupted.

"- and gramps cooked up a massive lunch to make sure we'd last til the reception, watched an action flick and gave Jamie some scotch once he started jumping out of his skin."

"Sounds like a real testosterone filled day," Linda commented.

"The opposite of yours, I'm sure," Henry grinned.

"I'm sure. Well, we're going to head back out. Eddie should be getting here soon. Antonija wanted some time alone with her on the ride over."

"And Pop and I are going to greet some of the guests. You two should head back to the sacristy with Father McMurray," Frank said.

Danny clapped Jamie on the back and escorted him away. "Come on, kid. Let's go see how well Father McMurray hid the wine."

Frank smiled at their retreating backs, his own eyes misting over.

Soft music was playing in the background and Jamie led Danny up to the altar from the side of the church. He smiled as he saw the many familiar faces sitting in the pews before him. With all of the brass in front of him, he felt compelled to stand at parade rest as he waited for the processional to begin.

The music changed and he smiled as he saw Erin escorted by Spencer and Linda by JC with Haley following last. The next change in music signaled the bride's entrance and the guests stood and turned to face the rear.

The doors to the church opened and Jamie drew in a shaky breath. Eddie walked up the aisle holding her mother's hand and she completely took his breath away. When he saw her, the rest of the church faded away. The nerves that had him shaking a moment ago suddenly disappeared. He had never seen her look so beautiful as she did in that moment. And the smile that lit up her face was for him and him alone.

This had been inevitable, since the day they met and Jamie's only regret was that they had wasted so much time getting to this point. But he also knew that those first two years partnered together, they built a friendship and a bond that left no doubt that they were meant to be. He blinked away the tears in his eyes and went down the few steps to meet Eddie and Antonijia. His eyes barely left his bride as he hugged his mother-in-law and kissed her on the cheek. He took Eddie's hand in his and escorted her up to the altar. As Father McMurray welcomed their guests, Eddie and Jamie turned their heads, exchanging bright smiles. This was it. What they had been waiting for. Jamie squeezed her hand gently. They were ready to get the rest of their lives started together.


End file.
